ViViD Lyrics
'ViViD - May'n (Blood Lad Opening) Lyrics' 'Lyrics (English)' Is this view I’m looking at fading? Even if they say only the past will go on shining on us, I really haven’t seen it that way Even if you make me understand it, I’ll just misunderstand But only to the one and only you, Will I ever say these words without lies Livin’ livin’ vi-vividly, towards freedom, I’ll paint this world in vivid colors Baby baby there’s no limit, let’s fly To reach a white untainted future, scream Just take off your image, Uncovered, show me your colors (Blood lad paint it black! Blood lad say it loud!) Being normal differs with each individual Suddenly catching up with someone’s pace Isn’t really needed if you can’t do it The blue of the sky, the red of the rose, Even the sadness of your face I walk so I wouldn’t take them for granted Because I cannot turn time back Livin’ livin’ vi-vividly, The loneliness have returned once again to your eyes Baby baby there’s no limit, if we laugh We can take a vivid squall anywhere You are the only one in the whole world Who has shown me his colors (Blood lad paint it black! Blood lad say it loud!) I won’t change the mosaic of the sunlight going through the trees, never ever again So I’ll never see the same picture again It’s shining right here, right now I’ve found a miracle that’s just as it is… while being beside you It’s barely ending, it hasn’t even started I wait for the colors of the morning with you Baby baby there’s no limit, let’s fly To reach a white untainted future, scream Just take off your image, Uncovered, show me your colors (Blood lad paint it black! Blood lad say it loud!) 'Lyrics (Romanized)' Ima mi te iru kono keshiki wa iroase te iru no itsumo kako dake ga kagayaite ta to iware te mo mi ta koto nante nai kara rikai nante sare taku nai gokai sareru dake dakedo tatta hitori kun ni dake wa hontō no kotoba de hanashi tai yo Livin Livin Vi – ViViD motto jiyū ni kono sekai o azayaka ni some te Baby Baby No Limit masshiro na mirai todoku yō ni tobaso u yo Scream imēji nugisute tara kakusa zu ni Show me your colors ( Blood – lad Paint it black ! Blood – lad Say it loud !) ‘futsū’ nante hitorihitori chigau mono da kara kyū ni hashiridashi ta dare ka no pēsu muri ni nokkara naku te mo ii n da yo sora no ao mo hana no aka mo kimi no kanashimi mo miotosa nani yō ni arui te yuku toki dake wa makimodose nai kara Livin Livin Vi – ViViD samishi sa wa mata sono hitomi o kumorase te shimau Baby Baby No Limit warai ae tara doko ni i te mo goku irodori no Squall kimi wa sekaijū ni hitori dake Show me your colors ( Blood – lad Paint it black ! Blood – lad Say it loud !) komorebi no mozaiku wa kawariyuku Never ever again onaji ga o mise zu ni ima koko de kagayaiteru arinomama no kiseki mitsume te iru? Beside you girigiri ja nai mada hajimara nai asa no iro o kimi to matte iru Baby Baby No Limit masshiro na mirai todoku yō ni tobaso u yo Scream imēji nugisute tara kakusa zu ni Show me your colors ( Blood – lad Paint it black ! Blood – lad Say it loud !) (source ) Category:Music Category:Anime